elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Delphine (Skyrim)
Delphine lives in Riverwood with Orgnar. Together, they run the Sleeping Giant Inn. Her main role is to help discover the mystery behind the dragons and their re-emergence. Background According to the Thalmor Dossier, Delphine is in her late 50's and is a high-priority target for the Thalmor. During the First War, she evaded attempts at her life several times, ultimately escaping the Thalmor and being stationed in Cyrodiil. She returned to Skyrim, remaining alert to the surveillance of the Thalmor.Thalmor Dossier: Delphine Interactions Bleak Falls Barrow NOTE: If the Dragonstone is retrieved during the The Golden Claw quest Delphine won't appear. After retrieving the Dragonstone, and returning to Dragonsreach with the Dragonstone for Farengar, he will be discussing the ancient nords and how they defeated the dragons with Delphine. There she will be wearing her Leather armor with a Thieves Guild Hood. If the dragonborn tries to speak to Delphine, she will just tell them to "mind their own buisness." The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Delphine is the acting Grandmaster of the Blades faction, one of the last remaining members operating in Skyrim. While searching for the The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller for Arngeir, the Dragonborn finds a Mysterious Note in its place at Ustengrav, saying to go to the Sleeping Giant in Riverwood and rent the attic room. At the inn, Delphine approaches and relinquishes the Horn, demanding to speak in private. She reveals then that she is a member of the Blades, seeking the next Dragonborn. A Blade In The Dark To provide sufficient proof of being truly Dragonborn, she asks for help in slaying a dragon at Kynesgrove. There, they discover the same dragon that attacked Helgen, is resurecting another dragon. Completing this, she believes that the Thalmor may be involved with the re-emergence of Dragons in Skyrim. Diplomatic Immunity .]] Suspecting the Thalmor are behind the return of the dragons, Delphine sends the Dragonborn to the Thalmor Embassy, in hopes of finding some sort of explanation of the dragons' return. However the only thing found out was that the Thalmor were looking for Esbern, the only other remaining Blade. From what they learned from torturing a member of the Thieves Guild, Etienne Rarnis, was that Esbern was somewhere in the Ratway sewers beneath Riften. A Cornered Rat After returning from the Thalmor Embassy, with knowledge of Esbern's location, Delphine sends the Dragonborn to Riften's sewer, to look for Esbern. Rebuilding the Blades After gaining entrance to Sky Haven Temple, the Dragonborn can ask Delphine why there are only two Blades members. She then re-explains that the Thalmor hunted them down during The Great War. From there the Dragonborn can bring up to three followers to Sky Haven Temple, to recruit them into the Blades. After that, Esbern will send the four out to slay dragons. Paarthurnax Delphine, following the peace treaty, reveals that she is aware of Paarthurnax's existence and demands his death as part of the Paarthurnax quest. Unless the dragon is slain, the Blades will no longer assist the Dragonborn, and items at Sky Haven Temple will be considered stolen. Stats Trivia *Delphine is voiced by Joan Allen,[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1814884/fullcredits#cast Full cast of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim at Internet Movie Database.] notable for earning a "Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Play." Also she is a three time Academy Award-nominee for her roles in "The Contender," "Nixon" and "The Crucible." She is also known for her role in "The Bourne" series of films. This role as Delphine marks her video-game voiceover debut. *After returning to Farengar Secret-Fire with the Dragonstone, Delphine can be seen with a hood on next to Farengar, who states she is his associate. This allows for a special speech option stating, "You were at Dragonsreach". **On a side note, during Bleak Falls Barrow, if done before the The Golden Claw, Delphine won't be at the Sleeping Giant Inn, and thus can't rent a room there. When asking Orgnar where Delphine is, he'll just say she is "out". *During the quest in which Delphine and Esbern must be escorted to Sky Haven Temple, he and she become followers. At this point, they are immortal and will follow the Dragonborn around until Sky Haven Temple is discovered. This allows for Delphine, Esbern, an ordinary follower, and a dog to be followers simultaneously, along with any conjured beings summoned by Esbern, followers, or the Dragonborn. *It is possibe that Delphine was or is in the Theives Guild. Bugs *Delphine's Blades Sword does not sheathe properly, as the blade can still be seen and the sheathe does not show up as it would if worn by someone else. *Delphine may continuously say, "You can't go to the party dressed like that," even when the Party Clothes are equipped. *Delphine may end up with the players Miraak's staff if left in a chest with the storyline not complete *If the player does not kill Paarthurnax, Delphine may turn hostile upon entering Sky Haven Temple. Appearances * References de:Delphine fr:Delphine pl:Delphine ru:Дельфина Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Blades Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters